


A Shadow in The Shape of You

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: ASL, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Best Friends, Blitzen's Best, Blitzstone, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Deaf Character, Distactions, Friends to Lovers, Gay Character, Height Differences, How Do I Tag, Kissing at Midnight, LGBTQ Character of Color, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious, Pansexual Character, Rooftops, Slow Burn, Stubborn Hearthstone, This Is STUPID, This should be multiple chapters but its not, stupid boys in love, this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21759178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: Hearthstone’s shadow was never as tall as him. It stayed at 5’ 4” while he shot up to be roughly 6 feet tall. It was a lot stockier than the average Alfheim elf too. While Hearth was thin and rather lanky, the average for his species, his shadow had arms and legs closer to the size of a mortal’s. Or a dwarf’s.Yep. That's your summary. Let's do this thing.
Relationships: Blitzen/Hearthstone, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	A Shadow in The Shape of You

**Author's Note:**

> FINALLY I WROTE A BLITZSTONE FIC. YOU HAVE NO IDEA I'VE BEEN WORKING ON THIS FOR MONTHS AND NOW ITS DONE IM GONNA C R Y
> 
> So. IN THIS SOULAMTE AU, Your soulmate has your shadow. So basically if you were short and stocky with long hair,your soulamte's shadow would be short and stocky with long hair. If you need clarifacation, comment and I can help answer questions.

Hearthstone’s shadow was never as tall as him. It stayed at 5’ 4” while he shot up to be roughly 6 feet tall. It was a lot stockier than the average Alfheim elf too. While Hearth was thin and rather lanky, the average for his species, his shadow had arms and legs closer to the size of a mortal’s. Or a dwarf’s.

Hearthstone’s shadow wasn't his, it was the shadow of his soulmate. Everyone’s shadow in all of the nine worlds was like that. It has always been this way, and probably always will be. When Hearth was younger, he always worried about his soulmate’s identity. What if they were a girl, when Hearth was really only attracted to guys? What if when they met him, they gave up on trying to understand ASL, and moved on to a companion who could hear? What if they were  _ dead, _ and that’s why they never got taller? 

After a while, Hearth stopped worrying as much about those kinds of what ifs, and more about the, ‘ _ what if he doesn't love me?’  _ what ifs.

Because he knew his shadow was male, was fully willing to use sign language for his benefits, and wasn't dead, but rather a dwarf.

A dwarf who was very insistent that he wasn't really that short as far as dwarves go.

His shadow was very obviously Blitzen’s.

There was really no telling if Blitz could tell that he and Hearth shared shadows, but if he did, the dwarf didn't let on. That became increasingly frustrating for Hearth, because not only had he been merely friends with his soulmate for going on five years now, but he had been merely friends with his  _ extremely attractive  _ soulmate who  _ loved  _ to give Heart random  _ platonic _ hugs for going on  _ five goddamn years now _ .

And neither of them had made a single move yet. 

-

One particularly chilly morning in early March, Blitz asked Hearth if the elf wanted to go for a walk. Hearth had shrugged in reply, and signed, < _ Sounds good.> _

The boston streets were already full of people, despite the early time and the cold winds. Light grey clouds blanketed the sky, so nobody’s shadows were visible. Half-melted snow lingered on rooftops, sidewalk edges and metal benches. Blitz kicked aside a chunk of dirty ice carefully, so he wouldn't damage his boots. Speaking of which, the dwarf was dressed in dark greys that almost perfectly matched his shoes. The only color on his outfit today was an icy green silk scarf around his neck. The scarf looked almost exactly like Hearth’s, excluding the color difference. 

_ <So,> _ Blitz signed. < _ I have a theory I wanted to share with you.> _ Hearth’s pulse quickened. He got the feeling that this was about their shadows. 

_ <Okay,> _ the elf replied < _ What is it?> _ Blitz held up his hands, which were covered with grey gloves to keep the sun away, despite the thick clouds, but before he could sign back, a man wearing a bulky coat and big glasses ran up to them in a panic. Hearth read his lips as he spoke - with some difficulty, he talked rather quickly.

“Can you help me? I’ve lost my briefcase! I have to get to work in 15 minutes!” 

Blitzen, letting his big heart get in the way of his own life, agreed to help the man. Though if Hearth had to guess, this was a bit difficult for Blitz, as he kept trying to sneak some fashion tips to the disheveled-looking man.

“It does help to coordinate your materials.” the dwarf pointed out as they retraced the man’s steps. “Silk plus wool usually equals disaster.” 

“Um, alright.” Hearth clapped his hands to catch Blitz’s attention. The shorter turned around immediately.

_ <Is that it?> _ The elf pointed to a black shape partly covered in snow on a picnic table a few feet away. Though the man didn't seem to understand ASL, he still followed where Hearth pointed, and burst forward with excitement. 

“That’s it! You found it!” he announced (although, his back was turned, so Blitz had to give Hearth the memo). “Thank you  _ so _ much!” the man turned and waved before speed-walking to his destination.

“Anytime!” Blitz called after him. < _ Now, what was I saying?> _ He asked, returning to ASL for Hearth’s benefit. Before the elf could remind him, Blitz’s eyes lit up. < _ Oh, right! Did you know this scarf is in the same design as the one I made you?> _

Hearth internally screamed.

-

Five weeks later, an apprehensive-looking Blitz approached Hearth.  _ This is it,  _ the elf thought. Blitzen was going to get over his fears and fess up. The dwarf fidgeted for a minute, time which Hearth took to examine his clothing. He wanted to remember this day, and this moment. Blitz was wearing a smooth cream-colored three-piece suit, with black shoes that could only be described as snazzy. The color of his clothes went extremely nicely with his hazelnut skin.

_ <Hearth,> _ he signed. < _ I need you to be completely honest with me.> _ His heart raced. 

_ <Okay.> _ The elf nodded, hopefully hiding his excitement.

_ <Do these shoes make me look short?> _

Hearth took a few quick breaths, extremely annoyed by now, before replying honestly.

_ <No, they don't, your whole outfit makes you look-> _ he hesitated. There was nothing in ASL that could describe how amazing-looking Blitzen was. Beautiful. Striking. Exquisite. Ravishing. Fabulous. Breathtaking… none were quite enough.

_ <Attractive.> _ He finally signed. < _ And like always, there’s no way to describe your radiance. Not in ASL at least.> _

And then, like the petty elf he always was, Hearth turned on his heel and walked away, leaving Blitz with his mouth open slightly, and his face redder than normal.

He made Hearth wait this long, so clearly he could afford to wait a bit longer while Hearth left him in suspense.

-

Some days the agony and loneliness of the wait made Hearthstone want to run to Blitzen and shake him silly until the soulmates conversation just spilled out of his mouth (that’s what he was calling it now - ‘the soulmates conversation’). Despite the harshness of these emotions however, Hearth stayed put, determined not to be the one who started the soulmates conversation.

But some days, it seemed as though Blitz was playing this same game. 

And it didn’t seem like he was letting up any time soon.

So now the question was: who would break first?

Weeks passed by before the next interaction where Hearth thought Blitz would finally spill. Yet again, the latter fumbled over his words (or rather, his signs) before finally giving up and acting as though he hadn’t meant to ask Hearth out in the first place. This time, he was asking Hearth to join him over coffee.

_ <Sure thing.> _ Hearth had signed. Then, just to be mischievous, he continued, < _ Why so nervous? We grab coffee together all the time. > _

_ <It’s nothing!> _ Blitz had replied, visibly sweating. < _ Just… nervous for Magnus! He and Alex are doing a new battle class and… UM… even though they can't actually get hurt… I don't want their spirits dampened on their first day! ...Of class!> _

Yeah, he wasn't the most convincing liar, but Hearth evilly played along and acted like that was totally reasonable.

He may have mentioned this before, but he wasn't going to be the one to give in first.

And he was determined to make Blitz say something -  _ anything  _ \- about the shadows by the time the month of May was over.

3 days. 

Good luck, Blitzen.

-

**Day One:**

< _ Hey Blitz,> _ Hearth plopped down on the couch and nudged the dwarf with his elbow. < _ I’ve been meaning to ask you how it’s going with Alex and Magnus’s relationship. I can never get ahold of them at the right time to ask them.> _ Blitz inhaled sharply (of course, Hearth couldn't hear this, but he recognized the swift change in posture).

“Um.” Blitz announced.

< _ How wonderful. Glad they’re doing well. _ > Hearth signed after it was clear he wouldn’t get another answer from Blitzen. He got up to leave, but Blitz yanked him back onto the couch. 

“They’re doing well!” He switched to sign language. < _ There’s something I wanted to… ask you about. _ >

Hearth looked down at the dwarf who was blushing adorably. Was this is? Was he going to give up this quickly? 

< _ Have… have you ever been in a relationship? A romantic one?> _ Hearth’s expression must’ve changed dramatically because Blitz quickly backed down. < _ I'm sorry! I don't mean to pry, I was just wondering. I’ve never been in one myself, but I was curious…> _

Hearthstone thought for a moment. This was a very strange approach, and caught him off guard. And that didn’t happen very often.

< _ No.> _ he finally replied. < _ I have not ever seen the point in going out with someone until a few years ago. I have not wanted to expose myself to anyone until I met you.> _ Blitz blushed even harder, and Hearth took a moment to enjoy that before adding: < _ And Magnus, of course. And surprisingly enough, Alex too.> _ Hearth really had been surprised to find he could easily communicate with Alex (once the green haired youth learned ASL that is). They had always made a point of just… listening to what Hearth needed to say. Or, not say. They’d listen to what Hearth had to not say, so technically they’d watch-

Nevermind.

Back to Blitz.

However, during his inner monologue, the dwarf had retreated elsewhere once he saw that Hearth had spaced out. 

He tended to do that sometimes.

Oh well.

**Day Two:**

Blitz was very jumpy and nervous the next day. What else is new, honestly. All Hearth wanted to know is how long this was going to go on. Could he really do this? After all, he had only 32 more hours to make Blitz confess, and he himself was getting nervous, the dwarf wasn’t budging!

Why does love have to be so complicated?

**Day Three:**

11:53 PM. In the little home above  _ Blitzen’s Best  _ that Hearth and Blitz shared. Blitz and Hearth sat on the roof of that little home, waiting in tense silence.

< _ It’s been crazy lately, huh?> _ Blitzen signed. Hearth nodded. He had butterflies in his stomach. In less than 15 minutes, either Blitz would  _ have  _ to confess, or Hearth would do it himself.

Hearth did not want to do it himself. 

< _ There’s something that’s been on my chest for a while I guess… it’s making me all tense.> _

Hearth checked his watch.

11:56

< _ You can tell me anything, B-L-I-T-Z-E-N. Besides, I get what your saying. I have too.> _

11:57

“Well, see, lately I’ve been thinking…” Blitz said.

11:58

< _ I guess it’s just that…> _ Hearth fidgeted.

11:59

< _ I think we’re soulmates!> _

“I think we’re soulmate- wait, what?” 

There was a moment of silence.

“Could you sign that again…?” Blitz whispered.

< _ I- I think we- I K-N-O-W we are soulmates.> _

The dwarf inhaled sharply and grabbed Hearth’s scarf to pull him forward and kissed him.

A distant bell tower on top of a church chimed midnight.

May was over.

Hearth was kissing Blitz. 

Blitz was kissing Hearth.

No shadows could be seen that night on the roof, but the two boys didn’t need them any more to know that they were soulmates.

< _ B-L-I-T-Z-E-N?> _ Hearth signed tentatively when they finally pulled away.

< _ Yeah?> _

Hearth extended his pinky finger, index finger and thumb, keeping his middle and ring finger down. Blitz smiled.

< _ I love you too, Hearthstone.> _


End file.
